Diaboromon's Master Plan
by MysteriousStranger08
Summary: Diaboromon is back, and his plan will take the DigiDestined by storm. My First Fic
1. The Last Kuramon

Diaboromon's master plan

**Diaboromon's master plan**

**Chapter 1: The Last Kuramon**

**It was the final moments of the battle. Omnimon gave all his strength to Imperialdramon Fighter mode, who changed in to Imperialdramon Paladin mode. Armageddemon unleashed his attack**

**DESTINY DESTROYER**

**Several solar flares shoot at Imperialdramon, but they either missed or did no damage. Imperialdramon swept in and impaled Armageddemon. He started to break up into millions of Kuramon. "Everybody!" Cody yelled "Use your phones, NOW!" Beams of light shot out of the phones and went straight at the Omni Sword**

**OMNI SWORD**

**All the Kuramon were destroyed! Everyone in the harbour started cheering. They had done it! Diaboromon was finally dead. How ever on the other side of the harbour, a lone Kuramon, that had just missed the Omni Sword, floated away on a light breeze.**

**1 Year Later**

**The Digidestined were having one of there (many) annual parties. This one was to celebrate Diaboromon's final defeat. And everyone was in the partying mode. Davis and Veemon were drunk and singing a song about a mad Lucemon. Tai was arguing with Mimi about his hair "You've kept it that way ever since I met you, looking like a hedgehog is not this year's fashion." Mimi was trying to explain to the annoyed Tai. Frantic dancing was going on. Ken and Yolei (who had been going out for Six months) were dancing so ferociously that the other two pairs (Matt and Sora, T.K and Kari) had to tack several steps back so they didn't get kicked. Everyone on the dance floor had to watch their feet, as Gomamon and Armadillomon were breaking dancing. This was obviously something Armadillomon was not good at, because his most frequent phrase was " Help, I'm on me back and I can't get up!"**

**Over in the kitchen, Palmon and Biyomon were having trouble with the oven.**

**It was putting up such a fight, that Palmon had retorted to hit it with a frying pan. "This WHACK stupid WHACK thing WHACK does WHACK not WHACK work!" "Here, let me try." Biyomon leapt forward and started fiddling with the knobs. There was a click as the gas came on. "I did it!" said an amazed Biyomon, right before a huge column of flame leapt out of the cooker. Palmon's flower caught alight and so did Biyomon's tail feathers. They ran round the kitchen screaming, until a massive amount of water drenched them. Turning round, they saw Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon in fits of hysteria. "You didn't need to do that." Growled Palmon, almost spitting venom. "Sorry" laughed Agumon "But it's funny watching you try to get that oven to work!" Biyomon retorted back "Oh like you could better!" "We could actually." Said Gabumon, suddenly serious. " Go on then." Said the girls. The boys walked in to the kitchen, but instead walked to the phone. Agumon picked it up, dialled in a number and said "Hi, I'd like to order a pizza."**

**Tentomon, Hawkmon, Wormmon and Gatomon were playing cards, with Gatomon winning hands down, but this was no surprise, as Wormmon and Tentomon were having trouble picking up their cards, and Hawkmon could not hide his excitement when he got a good hand. Joe was running around making sure everything was ok (it was his house) while Cody just sat and laughed at the antics of his fellow Digidestined. Izzy was on his laptop downloading something, suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Everybody" he yelled "Something's happened!" Everyone quickly gathered round, each of them shocked by the message they saw **

**Hi Digidestined **

**Just a quick note to say I'm back**

**Best Wishes **

**Kuramon  
**

**Dun Dun Duhh**

**Review (more to come when my exams are done)**


	2. Keramon's Trap

Chapter 2: Keramon's Trap

**Chapter 2: Keramon's Trap**

**The next few minutes were utter chaos. Mimi started screaming, which caused Gatomon, Wormmon, and Agumon to fall back in surprise. Agumon let loose a fire ball which went straight to one of the plants. "SOMEBODY, SAVE THE PLANT!" Joe yelled out. In response, Gabumon grabbed it just in time and threw it out the window. Biyomon and Hawkmon flew around till they crashed into each other. Armadillomon was oblivious to all that was going on, until Biyomon and Hawkmon landed on him.**

**The chaos was finally broken by a long piercing whistle. Everybody covered their ears in pain. Nearly everyone anyway. Tai couldn't quite find his ears. They were somewhere under the hair. The whistle stopped and everybody turned round to see Kari twirling her whistle by the string. "Ok, what's the plan?"**

**After 45 minutes of planning, arguing and pizza, the plan was decided. Omnimon would go into the internet to hunt down Kuramon, with Imperialdramon Paladin mode as back up. The rest of the Digimon would Digivovle as far as they could go, and patrol the city for anything suspicious. All except Izzy and Tentomon, who would stay at Joe's house to monitor the situation.**

**Everyone went to different sections of Obdiba. Lilymon and Silphymon patrolled the skies, while Submarinemon and Zudomon protected the Dock. Angemon, Garudamon, and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode were watching the city.**

**5 hours passed and nothing happened. No big spider dropping from the sky, no millions of jellyfish coming out of mobile phones. And no word from Tai and Matt. Not a word.**

**Davis and Ken were flying around on Imperialdramon, when suddenly Davis' D-3 started beeping. "It's Izzy, something's happened." Davis cried. "Let's get back." Replied Ken.**

**Izzy informed them on the situation. "I received a message from Tai, it's pretty faint but I know it's him, and it isn't good." Izzy clicked on a file and a media player started up. Tai's voice came out. "We need help, it's a trap. We found the Kuramon, but it Digivovled into Armageddemon we help!" the message fizzled out in a burst of static. Davis stood up. "We need to get in there fast, Imperialdramon is the only one that can beat Armageddemon!" Izzy nodded "I'll get a portal to the internet started, you get ready to go."**

**10 minutes later Imperialdramon was flying along an Internet tunnel, Ken and Davis on his back. They were following the source of Tai's message. Ken looked at the tracker and saw they were very close to the location. "Davis, we're nearly there." "All right, let's go Imperialdramon!"**

**IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO… FIGHTER MODE**

**IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE, MODE CHANGE TO…..IMPERIALDRAMON PALADIN MODE**

**Imperialdramon burst out into the area to find…. Nothing. Davis and Ken looked around to find nothing. "What's going on?" queried Imperialdramon "Their meant to be here." "What's that over there?" Ken pointed to a circular cage. Imperialdramon flew, and to his, Davis' and Ken's surprise saw Omnimon imprisoned there. "Omnimon, where's Armageddemon, or for that matter, where's Tai and Matt?" Davis questioned. Omnimon looked up. He was badly damaged. There were scratches and holes all over him. "It's….it's….it's a trap." He managed to say. "What?" responded Ken ."There's no Armageddemon, get….out of here." Suddenly a glowing green net fell from the sky and caught Imperialdramon in it. "What the…?" yelled Ken. A high pitched laugh echoed around the area and a Parrotmon flew down form the ceiling on it's back was a Keramon.**

"**Hello Digidestined, I see my e-mail got through, and you fell for it." Keramon cackled evilly. "Enough, with the monologue, where's Tai and Matt?" Davis blurted out. "Oh, I suppose you got my transmission then." "Huh?" Keramon voice changed into that of Tai's " We need help, we found the Kuramon but it Digivovled in an Armageddemon!" The voice was eerie as if it was coming out of Tai's own mouth. Keramon's voice changed back into his own. "And now that we've captured you both, the conquest can begin!"**

**

* * *

**

My exam's are finally done, and since it's a bank holiday weekend i'll proberly get another chapter up soon

Bye for now

Mysterious Stranger08


End file.
